Star Vs The Forces Of Evil : Rise Of The Outcasts
by Transformation-S2
Summary: Toffee is dead and never returning. Moon is growing ill with corruption. Marco is conflicted with his feelings. Ludo is attempting to find himself. And Star...well, despite seeming like her normal cheery, joyful self, she is overwhelmed by all that is happening. It doesn't help that her wand has been targeted by a new evil force, being a new set of monsters bent on avenging Eclipsa


**Disclaimer** :

I do not own anything related to the franchise of Star Vs The Forces Of Evil.

 **Author's Note :**

Alright... So it's finally time I got this story back up and running. And I've made several alterations.

1\. There's no question that I'm going to stay closer to season 3 canon in the story. This story will remain as a Alternate Universe, and yet I'm going to try my best to keep in as much of the Canon as I possibly can this time, while adding my own ideas in as well so I shake things up in the story a little. Plus with season 4 coming out this leaves room for me to bring out tons more creativity once it comes out next year.

The first big example of shaking things up will probably be that This episode starts the same way that episode 5 does with Star and Marco's goodbyes. But immediately from there we're gonna do something else instead of the "Marco's dirty, smelly hoodie must be cleaned" plot-line. Sure I understand that the episode is important to Star in how she learns that some things don't change no matter how often you renew them. But Again, I'm taking this story towards an alternate route by deciding to add my own characters and plots to it.So, I'll just say that episode happens somewhere in between scenes of this episode.

2\. Now that I know what Eclipsa is like in the Canon story I can certainly portray her the way she is known to be portrayed. Before I didn't portray her very well and steered the story in the incorrect direction because of that, and I feel pretty bad for doing so after discovering she was a parent.

Lastly, I hope the direction I'm taking this story in now works out a lot better than the previous direction. I'm ... Honestly a little nervous towards what the results will end up being. But I still have hope. Anyways... Let's begin.

( **Episode Starts Here** )

Mewni was finally at peace for a time. Everything in the kingdom, the homes of the townsfolk, the markets, the castle especially, had been restored in a short amount of time after Ludo had seized it. The peace was certainly enough to quell some worrying minds around the kingdom. The Queen of Mewni, Moon Butterfly, had been especially calmed by the restoration of their kingdom. During the war against Ludo for Mewni it was frightening for her to nearly lose her daughter Star because of Toffee's return. She was simply relieved to have that evil lizard vanquished forever. But... then again that sparked greater concerns within her mind. But she set them aside for now, holding them in reserve for when those concerns came into play.

There was still a few people who were feeling troubled regardless of the peace. One of those people was Marco Diaz, a human boy in highschool. He first encountered Mewni's Princess when she was sent to Earth to mature more as well as practice using her magic. And she was to live with him and his parents in their house while she was staying. At first Marco was a little freaked out about a magical being with reckless magic usage living within the same house. But as the school year went on they grew to become better friends. Marco felt mostly responsible for making sure Star knew what she was doing within their earth cultures. He saw her as his best friend and she saw it that way too.

...well, actually, Star turned out to have a crush on him. That was a little nerve wracking for him, honestly, knowing that his best friend for a whole school year was crushing on him while he was currently dating Jackie, a girl from his school that he had been crushing on for a few years now. But abruptly after she had confessed her feelings she had to leave for Mewni again to go defend her kingdom from Toffee. Marco followed in hopes of seeing her again and got dragged into the fight. And it was terrifying to him as well to see her nearly vanish forever. Heck he punched Toffee right through his chest for presumably killing his best friend... Well, that was one thing he still needed to figure out, honestly.

As the boy packed away his things into his bag, taking a few souvenirs with him from Mewni and placing them in the bag as well, Marco was thinking hard over what he felt for Star, and for his girlfriend Jackie for that matter. He knew for a fact that Star had a crush on him, and, he felt flattered, and worried. He really didn't wanna hurt either of the two girls he liked most in his life, but he wasn't sure how to avoid that with Star now that he'd be leaving Mewni. Regardless of the fact that they were only friends, it was going to be almost painful saying goodbye to her...again...

Marco sighed as he zipped his bag up and grabbed it, taking a deep breath before heading towards the door. It was time for him to go so he'd have to save these crazy feelings for later. But as soon as he got out of the door two arms grabbed him from above and pulled him upwards. Marco's eyes widened in surprise before he saw who had just picked him up from the ground. It was his small resistance group from the battle for the kingdom, Foolduke and Ruberiot who were appearing from two small windows in the wall, who held onto the legs of Mine Girl who had picked Marco up to begin with.

"Oh..." Marco sighed in relief when he realized who it was. "Hey guys." He looked upwards to them.

"We're gonna miss you, dude." Ruberiot told him with a smile.

"Come on, Marco, can't you stay a little longer?" Foolduke asked him.

Marco smiled to them in response. "I'd love to, but, Earth's calling." He told them.

"Alright then." Ruberiot said in understanding. "See you on the flip, Marco."

With that, Marco half expected Mime Girl to put him down but instead, she threw him into the air, making him flip a long ways before face-planting into his own bag. The bag continued to slide down the hallway with him face planted into it before it stopped in front of the Butterfly family, who were waiting for him to arrive anyway so they could give him their goodbyes.

"Ah..." Marco sighed again as he got back to his feet quickly. "Well... I uh...guess this is goodbye." He told the three of them nervously.

King River smiled back to him, placing his hands against Marco's arms. "And what a pleasure it's been." He told him before pulling him into a hug, which accidentally pushed Marco's face into his large beard. "This place isn't going to be the same without you, my lad." He told him honestly before letting the hug go, releasing Marco's face from his beard hair. "But before you go there's something I'd like to give you for all you've done for our kingdom." He told him before turning around. "Squire!" He called.

River's personal squire arrived with a small chest of some sort in his hands. Marco eyed the chest in curiosity before River opened it and pulled out a dark gray cape out with a white collar at the top of it with golden buttons.

"Ta-da!" River cheered as her placed the cape around Marco's shoulders.

Marco's eyes widened and he turned his head around to get a good look at the backside of the cape, which spotted an even darker grey shape of the letter M.

"Whooaa, cool!" Marco smiled back to the king in response.

"Haha! You're like a real live knight now look at you, my boy" River smiled back to him. "In fact, if you ever want to be a knight one day, give me a call." He told him.

Marco felt a small sense of pride appearing to him at this statement. "Wow, thanks River." He responded in appreciation.

Queen Moon stepped forward towards Marco next. "Take care of yourself back on Earth, Marco." She told him, leaning down to give him a kiss against his forehead.

Marco smiled nervously up to the queen, feeling approval from her in response. "Thanks." He responded to her.

Moon smiled back to him before looking in her daughter's direction, taking a step or so back so she could say her goodbye as well.

This... Was hard; maybe one of the hardest things she felt she's ever had to do; but Star knew it had to happen. She had to say goodbye to Marco again. She stepped forward with a nervous expression, both teens looking each other in the eyes before Marco finally spoke up.

"I guess this is it..." Marco told her nervously.

Star smiled back up to him nervously. "Well... Bye." She responded quickly, keeping her small smile.

Marco smiled to her lightly before he turned around and pulled his Dimensional Scissors out to create a portal in front of him. He was about to step inside before he felt Star pull him back from the portal by the cape.

"Wait Marco." Star said with a last minute decision. "I need a longer goodbye than that..." She told him nervously, placing her hands against his shoulders.

Marco smiled to her nervously, placing his hands against her wrists nervously. "Me too..." He admitted.

At this, Star pulled Marco into a tight hug, which he should have expected knowing her. But after a second of shock, he hugged her back just as tightly as she was doing to him. Star rested her chin against his shoulder, trying as best as she could to hold back the tears that were forming around her eyes. She didn't want to let him go back to earth without her. She wanted to stay with him no matter what and now life was pulling them apart. She was saddened by this greatly. She was certain of her feelings by now towards her crush on Marco. She was kicking herself a little inside, wanting to let go of her crush on him for so many reasons existing towards why they couldn't be together. Eventually, the hug did separate, and they looked back at each other with nervous expressions, both clearly somewhat uncertain of their futures.

"Well..." Star began to smile lightly. "Bye, again..."

"Bye." Marco said to her in response, walking forward towards the portal which Star for some reason got in the way.

"Oh you're... Going to the portal. That's this way." Star pointed over her shoulder with a nervous smile in response.

For the next twenty or so seconds they continued to accidentally block each other's exit, both Moon and River sensing the connection they had and smirking lightly to each other response to seeing their daughter interact this way with the boy she fell in love with. And with their matching movements, to them it seemed like Marco had some feelings of his own towards her. The two awkwardly moved around each other in an attempt to finally get Marco to the portal in order to officially say goodbye. Eventually, Star and Marco's positions were reversed, and Marco was standing with the portal to his back, Star facing him in front of him.

"Well, bye." Marco smiled to her in response.

Star smiled back nervously. "Bye!"

"Bye." Marco smiled to her again.

At this point Star sensed this was dragging on a little longer than either of them would like. "Okay, Marco." She gave him a bored expression.

Marco realized this from her tone and smiled back nervously. "Right..." He turned around and walked through the portal.

Star stood there for a few seconds, waiting for the portal to close up behind him before she spotted his head poking out again a few seconds later.

"Oh and can you let me know if you see my Hoodie anywhere?" The boy asked, remembering that sometime between the end of the battle and his few days left afterwards on Mewni his hoodie had gone missing somewhere.

Star sighed to him and shrugged. "I told you I haven't seen it. But, if I find it, I will send it to you." She told him with a light smile, though she was lying about the fact that she hadn't seen it lately.

"Okay cool." Marco smiled back to her, looking away for a moment to try and figure our what to say next. "... Thanks, okay...bye." He said, disappearing into the portal.

This time the portal closed behind her for good, leaving Star in the room with her two parents behind her. The princess of Mewni stared ahead before sighing sadly at what had just occurred to them.

"I'm..." Star began, walking towards the stairs. "...going to my room." She stated to her parents.

River gained a confused glance at Star as she began heading up the stairs. "But sweety-pie, your room's this way." He pointed in the opposite direction.

Star looked back down towards her father from where she was on the stairs. "Uh-huh, yeah, it's wherever I want it to be, dad." She said before continuing up the next few steps.

Moon watched her daughter with concern as she walked up the stairs. Star's feelings for Marco were clearly very strong if she was acting like this, and she knew the only way that she could help Star through it was by giving her as much space as possible to help her recover from this chain of events. Besides... She had her own problems to deal with, as she would soon discover.

(Scene Break)

The Groundlands of Mewni were rather brutal territory as always. Castle Avarius once standing in the center of these lands now was replaced by a gigantic crater with large crystals poking out of the ground. This land was forbidden for any Mewman to walk upon, for their own safety of course. Only Monsters and other creatures were allowed to tread across these parts. But rarely any ordinary Monster walks upon this land nowadays. This is now the refuge of a group of Monsters known as The Outcasts; a breed of monsters with a small percentage of Mewman Blood within their veins, allowing them to utilize Mewman Magic. They were a dangerous breed and were most likely the only breed of monsters to be considered truly evil.

Though, some Outcasts appeared more Mewman than Monster at times. To take one for example, look no further than a boy with a Mewman appearance. He stood in the crater, looking back at his reflection in one of the crystals, staring down his light grey eye-color, pale skin, dark blue hair and faded, light green cheek emblems much like his Mewman predecessors. His cheek marks were in the shape of jagged looking letter J's. He stared himself down before he chuckled slightly.

"Heh... I guess I do have grandmother's eyes... I like it." He smirked in a sinister tone, moving a few strands of loose hair from his face.

He soon turned around to head back up out of the crater. Walking out of the large hole in the dirt, the other inhabiting Outcasts came into his view. Various monsters were chasing each other around in a sparing match or simply chatting or eating with one another. The boy around Star's age smirked, seeing as his species hadn't changed. Though he needed to check on someone in particular. Speeding up his walking pace he made it over a small hill to spot a contraption nearby with a more Mewman like Outcast with lime green skin and a dark yellow dress standing next to it, a funnel from the machine over her head. The boy rushed over towards the rectangular, tall machine with an eager grin, stopping in front of the girl.

Grabbing onto the edges of the funnel, small amounts of steam began to form as she listened the funnel up, revealing her gorgeous face and long, deep purple hair. She also had two small horns along each side of her head above her ears.

"Whew! Worth it as always." She grinned, spotting the boy in front of her. "Oh, waiting your turn Jaxon? You don't look like you need very many years to come off." She smirked.

"Heh. Nah, I was just waiting to see that gorgeous young face of yours again, Tiff." The boy smirked, taking one of her hands. "And I must say you look gorgeous for a two hundred fifty year old teenager." He chuckled.

Tiffany blushed a light shade of pink against her cheeks, letting out a small laugh herself. "Hey, you do too, you know. We're pretty darn privileged to own a working device like this." She commented, looking up at the tall device.

"Indeed. The Age Reducer will keep us youthful for millions of years to come... And therefore I think we've earned some other privileges..." Jaxon mentioned, smirking with a slightly toothy grin.

Tiffany recognized the devious expression and gave him a similar smile, wrapping her arms around his neck. "What are you planning, you sneaky snake you?" She asked him with a warm pink tint against her cheeks.

Jaxon shared a similar tint glowing from his cheek emblems as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "We're ready. Everyone is. It's time we took back what's ours."

Tiffany's eyes widened before she grinned back at him again. "Ooh I enjoy the sound of that. I've been wondering when all that combat training was gonna come in." She smirked at him.

Jaxon chuckled in response. "Still sore are ya?" He smirked in response.

Tiffany pouted at his teasing smirk. "Hey, after a kick literally in the behind from Drucy, who wouldn't feel pain from that?" She questioned.

"Fair point." Jaxon chuckled. "Anyways, it's time we assembled our forces. Now that Toffee has been vanquished it's time we took the throne back..." He smirked.

(Scene Break)

The doorbell on the side of the house rang, catching the attention of a very bored Marco Diaz who had been loafing against the couch watching TV. Marco got up and headed to the door in curiosity, seeing as his parents were at work right now and he was the only one in the house besides the Laser Puppies. He turned the handle and pulled the door open, but gained a confused expression when he saw nobody was at the door.

"Uhhh hello?" He called out to anyone who may have been still around to have rung his doorbell.

Suddenly a large wooden basket with a cat face, a purple cat tail and small purple wings swooped down and tossed a star shaped, light blue box at Marco, which hit him in the face and knocked him back down to the ground. The box fell into his lap as the flying cat basket flew off into the sky. Marco looked down at the box, deciding to take it back inside. Closing the door, he went back to the couch and sat down with the box still in his lap. He took the lid off the box and gasped. His eyes grew wide in joy as he pulled out an article of clothing he had been waiting to be returned to him.

"My hoodie!" He grinned, quickly slipping it on after dropping the box to the ground.

Marco laid back against the couch in relaxation of his hoodie finally back on his person. It was definitely weird walking around without it, and while he did have a cape from Mewni to wear instead, it was certainly no replacement for his now returned article of clothing. Though thinking about it now he noticed it was slightly warmer and softer than normal. He took an assumption that Star must have put it in the wash or something for him before she sent it over. His cheeks went a light pink at the thought of Star. That was one quality he was certainly going to miss about her; even throughout the crazy commotion of battling monsters and summoning crazy creatures and accidentally turning teachers into trolls, she was still incredibly caring towards her friends and what they thought.

"Mm..." Marco sighed with a content smile against his face.

His nose twitched a little, catching familiar scent on his hoodie. So he gently tugged part of his hoodie against his nose to investigate until it dawned on him.

"Hey... Kinda smells like Star..." He spoke softly.

He looked up at the ceiling in in confusion. He wasn't exactly sure what he meant by that. Admittedly he still had to think over what h felt about everything now, what h felt about Star, about his own girlfriend Jackie, about life on Earth... It was all a little nerve wracking to think on, honestly. He blinked a few times before turning his head back towards the star shaped box over on the floor. And he raised an eyebrow at a small pink envelope with a few sparkly yellow Star stickers on the corners of it. Marco sat back up and picked the envelope out of the bottom of the box, gently ripping it open at the top and pulling out a folded piece of paper. Unfolding it he took a good look at the words on the paper, written specifically to him :

Dear Marco,

I lied. I had your hoodie the whole time. I snuck it into my room overnight while you were asleep. But I only did it because I wanted to keep a part of you with me. It sounds kinda selfish but I just really didn't want you to go. You've been there for me almost all the time and I guess I wasn't ready for that to change. But, after your hoodie got tossed into the royal wash, I learned my lesson. We're still friends even if I don't have a part of you with me.

I also have to say, I still have a crush on you. It hasn't gone away. I know that's probably gonna bug you a little since you're still dating Jackie but, I just wanted to be honest with you while I'm coming clean about having stolen your hoodie.

Signed, Star Butterfly.

Marco sighed and set the letter down. His heart felt heavy now after reading it. He certainly had no resentment towards Star for stealing his hoodie since she had a valid reason to do so. It didn't exactly make it right to steal it but she was simply worried over forgetting about him. Marco was slowly slipping into the same shoes, and now his previous statement that his hoodie smelled like his best friend made a little more sense.

He missed Star nearly as much as she missed him, and now his heart was really confusing him. Because on one hand he still loved Jackie, the cool girl from highschool who he's had a crush on for years, but at the same time, could he have been slowly starting to crush on Star at the same time? This made his head pound slightly. He really needed to talk to someone he could trust about this. Star would have been his first option but she wasn't around anymore. And knowing his parents they probably wouldn't be much help either. So there were only a few more people he could call on.

He reached for his cellphone and dialed Jackie's number. Yes, he was conflicted towards who he truly had feelings for but he found many of the people in his life sometimes seemed to be wiser than him. Of course, this excluded Janna, Alfonzo, Ferguson, Oskar... The list went on. But Jackie did seem to be the most patient with him out of all the people he knew on earth. So waiting for her to answer the phone, he sighed nervously, wondering what the outcome of this possibly awkward conversation would be, until he heard the familiar voice of her on the end of the phone.

"Marco?" She sounded surprised.

Marco gave a light, nervous laugh at her surprise. "Aheh... Hey Jackie." He responded with a nervous smile.

"Hey! I didn't know when you'd be getting back. You kinda just took off according to your parents." Jackie responded to him.

Marco chuckled in nervousness. "You, uh, know about that, huh?" He asked.

"Well... I don't blame you, Marco." Jackie spoke to him. "After what happened at the party I think everyone was in shock for a few days."

"Right, heh..." Marco responded, nervously trying to figure out how to talk to Jackie about these things.

Jackie raised an eyebrow at Marco's response. "I see you're still kinda shocked too. That's okay." She tried to assure him. "But uh, what was it like? What exactly happened over on Mewni?"

Marco's eyes widened slightly in response, curious towards why Jackie of all people would be interested in Mewni, especially since he would have assumed that she might be a little offended towards Star crushing on them while they were dating.

"Uhhhh, well do you think we can get together and talk more about it?" Marco asked her.

Jackie smiled in response. "Sure, Marco. Your place or mine.?" She asked.

"Uhm, yours? Does that work?" Marco asked nervously again.

"Sounds fine to me." Jackie spoke in response.

"Okay. I'll uh... try to be there when I can." Marco smiled nervously in response.

Jackie chuckled lightly in response. "Okay, no problem. See you then." She said before hanging up on him.

Marco seemed to let out a huge sigh of relief as he still down his phone. Maybe talking to Jackie in person would be easier for him...

(Scene Break)

Moon currently sat on her throne, wincing slightly as she looked down towards her lower arms. She had pulled her sleeve down on her right arm to take another look at her progressing infection. They were stinging a little more each and every day. This had started ever since Toffee's death, which she knew meant that Eclipsa meant to escape from her crystal confines. But that was the confusing part. She had no clue how the dark queen planned to set herself free. Last time Moon had checked Rhombulus's world, Eclipsa had been just as stuck as she had ever been. But the nasty pulsing of dark magic coming from her hands still lead her to worry. It also lead her to some seemingly typical cases of insomnia overnight.

The only reason she was able to check her wrists for any worsening now was mainly due to no one being in the room, including River, who was tending to his... Eagles. That was still taking some getting used to. Still, for now she was alone. The guards only seemed to be stationed outside of the room at the moment which gave her some privacy, until Manfred arrived in the room and blew his horn to gain her attention, which caused Moon to jump in surprise and panic, pulling her sleeve back up. She could not allow anyone else in the castle to be aware of her worries... Well, maybe Star at least. But she'd only tell her own daughter about it in order to protect her.

"My apologies my queen, did I frightened you?" Manfred asked her.

Moon sighed deeply and slowly relaxed again, leaving her moment of panic. "It's nothing, Manfred. Go on." She lied.

"If you insist, my lady." Manfred responded. "But the scouting Raven has arrived with it's report." He explained.

Moon unnoticeably re-positioned herself on the throne and sat up straight to listen closely.

"Outcasts! Approaching! The Kingdom! Fly away!!" The small bird screamed out before soaring off.

Moon's eyes widened, frightened by the message. She hadn't heard tell of the Outcasts in several years. But hearing news of them at all was scary simply because of how powerful she knew they were. And now that they seemed to be headed for their Kingdom, everyone was in danger of them. The Royal guard would need to be at their best in order to stop them.

She stood up with a serious expression, the undaunted queen of Mewni ready to take action. "Put the kingdom on high alert. Nobody is to leave or enter through our gates until we know for sure we're safe." She ordered with an urgent tone. "Put our men on watch duty around the gates and scatter guards throughout the city to protect our citizens."

"Right away, my lady." Manfred nodded and hurried off to go fulfill her commands.

Once Manfred was gone, she gained a nervous expression. Even she was unsure the entire Mewman Royal could defeat such experienced opponents. The thought of her daughter's safety hit her mind and she headed towards the stairs, feeling that Star needed to know what she was up against if she ever ended up facing an Outcast. Moon slowly had a new thought; that the dark violet veins on her arms weren't a warning for Eclipsa returning... But they were for the return of the Dark Queen's ancestors.

Meanwhile, Star currently was doodling on the back of her book of spells. Technically it was a coloring book to begin with but since she had lost the book previously to Ludo, who had burned the book to ashes, she needed to start copying down the spells she remembered in her own book, along with the spells she had created herself. But currently she was just drawing on the back of the book out of boredom. She was letting her mind wander as she did so, drawing herself from when she had changed into a new form that helped her defeat Toffee, and failed to notice the fact that her mother was knocking against her door. She didn't notice until her mother had finally used her full name.

"Star Butterfly!" Moon called from the other side of the door with urgency.

Star blinked before realizing her mother was at the door. "AH Hang on!" She responded, putting away her makeshift spell book before running up to the door and opening it up.

"Mom, hey." Star said with a nervous smile in her expression, taking assumption that she may be in trouble for something, as per usual.

Moon sighed nervously, walking into the room. "Star, we need to talk." She said in a rather urgent tone.

Star gained a confused expression towards her mother. "Uhhhh, okaaaaaay... about what?"

Moon took a seat on her daughter's bed. "It's about something I've... Tried to hide from you."

Star frowned nervously. "Okay...?" She took a seat next to her mother. "What is it this time?" She asked.

"Well, you remember Great Great... Something Grandmother Eclipsa, don't you?" Moon asked her.

Star nodded with a confused expression. "Uh huh...?"

"Well..." Moon began nervously. "You know she took a Monster as her love abandoning the throne here?"

Star blinked a few times in more confusion. "Ugh, where are you going with this?" She questioned.

Moon sighed in light frustration at her daughter's impatience; This was a difficult subject matter to speak about. "Alright, they have had children before they were both imprisoned. It's not certain how many she had with this monster she fell for, but they're all dangerous, even to this day."

Star's eyes slowly widened at this. "Wait a minute, what?"

"To this day these Mewman-Monster Hybrids have resided in the same location that Ludo once used as his hideout when he was still going after your wand. They've been in hiding there for a long time." Moon explained with a serious expression.

"Ooooookay. That explains why I didn't see any when I went to save Marco." Star responded nervously. "But, what makes these Mewman-Monsters dangerous exactly?"

"It's their Mewmans half." Moon explained. "They're part of our heritage and therefore they can use Magic."

Star's eyes widened in concern. "Ooh... That's not good." She responded. "But, mom, what are you bringing this up with me for now?"

Moon sighed nervously. "The kingdom is going into lockdown as we speak. The Hybrids, or, Outcasts, have been seen approaching the castle."

Star's eyes widened a little further. "Ohhhh that's not good." She frowned nervously before running to a desk in her room to grab her wand, which had gained a new appearance since their previous battle for Mewni against Toffee. "Well, I'll go out and stop them before they get here. See ya mom!" She was about to head for the door.

Moon stopped her in her tracks and grabbed her daughter's arm tightly with a worried expression. "No! Star, you are not going out there." She said firmly.

Star attempted to pull away from her mother's grip, but failed. "Rgh- wha- why? I can take them, it'd be just like fighting any of Ludo's monsters."

"They're stronger than Ludo's old goons, Star." Moon warned her. "They're harboring Tainted Magic at their disposal, and you know how destructive it can be."

Star gave her a confused and frustrated expression in response. "Wh- I- but I fixed magic, remember? Why would their magic be evil?"

"It's because they're part monster, Star. Anytime Monsters and Magic mix, it causes chaos." Moon said, repeating her tone.

Star frowned. "Mom, if they're as bad as you say I can't just stand around and do nothing!" She started shouting. "Why the heck do you have to boss me around so much?!"

"Star, I am not losing you again after what happened against Toffee!" Moon yelled out, letting go of Star's arm.

Star's eyes widened and she gasped lightly in realization, the Princess's expression suddenly becoming concerned towards her mother. She had good intentions behind stopping her from leaving the safety of the castle and taking on their newest enemy, but it came from the fear of losing her daughter. This was something Star had not yet considered until now, causing her to be stuck in thought while Moon turned around, facing away from her daughter with a mix of frustration and fear visible on her face.

"... I'm sorry... But you have to understand, Star, the only reason I've ever forced you around from place to place was for your own good. I've been trying to keep you safe from threats like Toffee or those Outcasts for your whole life but with how much danger you get into on a regular basis, I can't afford to lose you again..." Moon said with a few trembles in her voice, on the verge of spilling tears.

Star looked up at her mother and walked up to her, taking her hand, though she didn't give eye contact to her. "Mom... I'm sorry... I get it. I rush into things thinking I can handle anything that comes at me. Maybe that's something I should start changing... You'd probably be happy with that, huh?" She smiled nervously, still looking away.

Moon looked down towards her daughter at this and gripped Star's hand in hers tightly, giving her a soft, saddened smile. "Oh, sweety, you don't need to do that... changing is important, yes, but one of the most important things to learn is that you don't have to change for anyone except yourself. It's up to you to decide what you should start and stop doing." She explained.

Star looked up at her mother with wide eyes at these words. This had to be the most empowering and wise advice Moon had ever given her in her life. And it actually made sense to her for once. If Star truly wanted to change something about herself then she should make certain she was going to change without the influence of anyone else. Star slowly began to smile in content, pulling Moon into a sudden, large hug. Moon's eyes widened at the sudden full embrace but she smiled softly and hugged her daughter back, feeling a sense of joy that her daughter seemed to care about something she had to say for once.

Star looked back up at Moon after a few long seconds, pulling away from the hug. "Okay Mom... But what are we gonna do about those Outcasts if I shouldn't go fighting them?" She questioned, gaining a concerned expression over the matter.

Moon exhaled a breath to regain her posture and focus. "That isn't anything we should worry too much about, Star. There are guards stationed currently all throughout the streets and at the gates. There won't be anything getting in or out until the matter settles." She responded.

Star was about to nod for confirmation before a huge green glow shone through the window of Star's room, along with an enormous noise of an explosion in the distance at the same time. After a few seconds worth of shock, the queen and the princess quickly rushed to the window to see what was afoot. And peering from the window they could see an enormous light green smoke cloud from a larger distance away from the castle.

Star watched with a worried expression for a few moments before speaking again. "We should go get a better look at that."

"Agreed." Moon said with a similar worried expression.

They both ran quickly out the door to go find a window closer towards the town since the floor they were on currently was too high to see anything down below from the windows. Star wasn't exactly sure what was about to happen but she was a little more worried each time she thought about the Outcasts that her mother had described. They sounded rather frightening. What damage could Mewman-Monster Hybrids do with their magical abilities...

(Scene Break)

An enormous Bear monster with Bull horns on his head charged towards a few guards who had placed up shields to defend against such advances. The creature, named Devlear, sped towards them on all fours, ramming into the shields and flinging the guards away like bowling pins. The creature snarled with a savage grin. He could speak, yes, but he was more primal example of an Outcast, not very bright yet incredibly smart. Meanwhile there was a Chicken monster with large mantis like pincers for arms, who was having a sword fight with another guard. The Outcasts were here. Citizens were staying in their homes, away from danger. The only positive of this situation was that the Outcasts weren't aiming to harm the citizens.

Their goal was a little more straightforward. They were going to take the castle by any means necessary. The guards seemed to be their only obstacle, which seemed like smushing house flies to them. Tiffany was certainly having fun, running around freezing various guards with an ice beam from her hands. Drucy, fore-mentioned in a previous scene, was a Mewman with more bat like monster qualities; large bat-wings wings jutting out from her back, light purple skin, bat ears surrounded by chin length black hair, and sharp, pointy, toxin coated fangs. She was using those fangs to send many guards into a petrified state, though she chose not to induce too much poison into them. They wanted as many guards alive as possible when they completed their goal.

Jaxon meanwhile just strolled down the streets with a nasty grin over his face, his eyes changing every so often from light grey to a deep, sinister lime green. The gate keepers and the gate itself were not match for his power. He only chose to save his abilities for specific situations. He was maybe too powerful to be a main resource to his own team. He couldn't help but burst out in maniacal laughter at the destruction around him. He had a sick mind, just as much as his mother had...

"Gah ha ha ha ha!" He cackled. "I swear this is like invading a Quest Buy!" He grinned at the thought, finding it amusing how unprepared Mewni seemed to deal with their species.

But as he was watching, a large wooden spear with a stone tip flew right by his face, taking a few sliced strands of his hair with it, making his eyes widened before he glared towards the direction the spear was thrown from. "Excuse me?" He growled.

Before Jaxon was a large group of Eagles ridden by various Mewni Soldiers along with King River leading them, a spear in hand and warrior's spirit. "I demand that you fiends stop your advances on our sacred ground! For we will defend it with all of our might!" He declared.

Jaxon was trying to hold back laughter at this. "You'd think that, huh." He snickered. "Ahhh you're gone." He smirked and snapped his fingers.

A large sphere shapped monster with a hawk's face suddenly dropped in front of Jaxon, facing the king and his men on eagles. This Monster's magic worked a little differently, as it allowed for several spiky balls to orbit around him. This was Orbatross and he was more skillful of a fighter than most Outcasts. The spike balls orbiting him began to spin around faster, slowly heating up from the velocity at which they were traveling at around him. And soon afterwards they were flung towards the Mewmans and their King.

The troops were knocked off of their steeds which were frightened enough to fly away. River however wasn't ready to give up and he rushed towards the monster with a loud battle cry. Jaxon rolled his eyes and released a burst of his tainted magic against the ground, just in front of where River was standing, which knocked the king backwards, shouting out as he flew through the air without any control over where he was headed. It certainly wasn't the first time something like this had happened.

Orbatross smirked while watching River fly off uncontrollably. "Long live the king." He chuckled.

"Yeah. Me." Jaxon smirked as he continued to walk forward towards the castle. "I'm gonna love this..."

Though a greivious error Jaxon had committed was not watching River fly through the air for a little longer. A few seconds more and he would have seen that another Eagle had taken place of the one that the King was riding previously and caught him just in time on it's back. Knowing things may get ugly for him and his family, Rover circled back around on the eagle after straightening himself into a seated position. If there was one person he could rely on, it was his newest squire...

(Scene Break)

Moon and Star rushed down a final flight of stairs. Moon must have known that changing into her butterfly form surely would make the trip down easier, but she didn't tend to think like that very often. She seemed to always put effort into everything she did. Regardless, once Moon reached the bottom she panted slightly while Star still went on ahead, having more energy than her. Moon still managed to catch up with her daughter easily though, and the two proceeded to head towards the main castle entrance, but not before heading for a stone brick wall that was sectioned off in the room. Moon pressed one of the bricks in that was uneven with the others, and a small drawer popped out next to this same brick, containing emergency supplies.

"If we're quick enough we can make it into the Forest of Certain Death, head to the West and meet with some associates of mine." Moon explained, stuffing a few things from the secret drawer into a small bag she had taken with her on her way through one of the castle floors.

Star raised an eyebrow at this, panting a little as she stopped moving while her mother packed a few items for them both. "Okay, yeah sure. Who are we talking; Rhombulus? Hekapoo? Omni?"

Moon turned back to her daughter in response. "Erm- no, those three are still in a recovery phase, and besides, I've never told you about the person I'm talking about before." She said as she tied the bag back together and rushed to Star. "But I want you to have this." She said to her daughter, holding out something for her to take.

Star took the object in her hand and her eyes glistened at the sight. "Whoa..."

In her hand currently was a small, golden emblem in the shape of a kitty-cat's face, with tiny Emeralds for eyes and a miniscule Ruby near the bottom as connected to a collar like engraving on the pendant. The Princess of Mewni was clearly stunned and wonderous towards what this pendant may be used for.

"Who's... Is it?" Star asked as she slowly looked up at her mother with wonder.

"We'll talk about it later, whereas right now we must go to their kingdom and gain their aid against these Outcasts." Moon explained, running back to the main entrance. "We'll need to avoid comtant with any and all Outcasts if we're going to make it to our destination."

Star nodded and shoved the golden cat emblem into a pocket near her skirt before she followed after her mother quickly. Moon pushed open the doors with a little magic eminating from her hands as she did so. However it appeared they were too late, as a pale orange skinned Outcasts with a more Mewman appearance awaited at the door. He wore a dark blue cape with a matching colored top hat with a lime green ribbon, and under his cape he wore a dark blue suit with a dark green tie. Moon yipes slightly, recognizing him as an outcast and backed up slightly, raising her hands and preparing a magical attack, while Star at the same time backed up slightly and aimed her wand towards this new person. Looks like the plan to avoid Outcasts would have to be postponed.

Star frowned towards this boy. "Okay, what are you weirdos doing here!?" She questioned him.

The boy smirked slightly, looking back and forth between Star and her mother with a devious glance. "I'm not properly suited for telling you this information. I can however provide an alternative solution."

Moon frowned nervously in response. "And what would that be?" She asked him.

"Your surrender." The Outcast smirked more at this.

Star's eyes widened at this before she frowned again. "That's not happening, pal." She told him.

The boy sighed with a more serious expression now. "Well, if you don't agree to our terms then there's one solution left." He said mostly to himeslf.

He suddenly made a rather stylish twirl which caused an enormous yellow cloud of powder to blast towards both members of royalty. Both of them were caught in the cloud and started coughing loudly, trying to get the powder out of their systems. Moon ended up tripping backwards onto the floor, starting to feel the drowsey affects of the powder cloud this Outcast had distributed. She attempted to get up but her whole body felt weak. The yellow dust cloud was making them both fall asleep. Moon failed to get back up and fainted onto the floor. Star meanwhile still tried to stay strong, shaking slightly as she fought against the sleep toxins while pointing her wand up towards the Outcast before them. She clearly wasn't willing to give up even if her vision was blurry.

"N-narwhal... Narwh-whu..." Star tried to speak as she eventually started to succumb to the powder cloud of sleep gas.

Star's vision was starting to swirl and darken before her legs gave out and everything went black, the faintest noise of a loud piece of metal clashing against something managing to make it's way to her ears before she fully fell unconsious...

(Scene Break)

"So... Then you just took off? That's it?" Jackie asked Marco after hearing his tale of his adventures on Mewni.

She and Marco were currently residing in her room in the afternoon, Jackie sitting in a computer chair she had up there by her desk while Marco sat in a beanbag chair opposite from her, and he was essentially explaining to her what had happened on Mewni and how Star had nearly died and finally defeated Toffee. Jackie did enjoy hearing about this. She felt her boyfriend was awfully lucky to have gotten to go to Star's homeworld. Despite him saying that it was a time of crisis in her kingdom it till sounded like an amazing place to venture to. Granted, Marco had been there before around the time Star had first come to Earth, but he didn't mention that.

Jackie meanwhile, even though she was enjoying the many stories he had, she was starting to feel a little disconnected with him. Many times he mentioned Star at all in his story she noticed that he would gain this bright, joyful smile. He hadn't seen him smile much yet today until he started talking about Star. Jackie knew something was up, and he had a pretty good idea as to what it could be based on Star confessing in front of everyone back at the party at his place a few days ago that she had a crush on Marco. Star very well knew that Jackie was dating him already by then, but she must have also known she probably wouldn't be coming back to Earth very often which is why she decided to tell everyone there and then that she was crushing on him.

"Yeah, I... Said goodbye to everyone there and went home. And uh, yeah...that's it." Marco finished, giving her a light smile.

"Hm. Marco can I ask you something important?" Jackie spoke in response, standing up before sitting next to him in the beanbag.

Marco scooted over slightly to give her some more room as they now sat together. "Yeah, of course, Jackie." He told her.

Jackie took a quick deep breath before continuing. "Okay. What exactly do you think of Star?"

Marco gave her a glance of slight confusion. "Uhh in what context?" He asked for clarification.

"Well, just in general, I'm curious over what you think about her." Jackie explained shortly.

Marco raised both eyebrows at this. "Oh. Uhmm... Okay uh... I guess I find that she's really energetic. It's sometimes hard to keep up with her but, living with her for almost a whole school year has kinda gotten me use to her by now." He chuckled nervously, failing to notice small blush growing on to his cheeks. "She actually has a really creative mind in my opinion. And yeah, while she has messed up on occasion she doesn't seem to give up until she finds a way to fix her mistakes. I... *Sigh* I miss her. I guess I still wanna be there to protect her or give her encouragement when she needs it and... And..." His eyes slowly widened in realization and worry of what he was saying, making him blush harder as well. "U-Uh, I..."

"...you have a crush on her, don't you." Jackie took assumption based on his words.

Marco got up onto his feet at this with an equally worried and frightened expression. "What-!? No, nononono that's not what I was- I'm not- I can't be in love with Star because I-"

Jackie's eyes widened at his sudden outburst of fear. "Whoa, Marco, chill for a second." She asked of him.

Marco's expression didn't exactly fade but at her request he gulped nervously, worried that she was hurt by this information that she had discovered.

"Marco, this is... I wouldn't say it's okay but it's not as bad as you think. You're just confused, that's all." Jackie told him with a light smile, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I wouldn't know what you're feeling but it's probably really difficult to decide between two girls that you really like."

Marco began to hold onto both sides of his head. "But I don't know what to do Jackie. I-I don't want to end up hurting you because I started liking another girl."

Jackie sighed in response and turned her back to him briefly. "Marco... I don't know what you know about relationships but, you... really can't avoid hurting either of us at this point. I... I do think you're amazing, but, you have to realize that I am a little hurt by the fact that my boyfriend is crushing on another girl."

Marco gave her a rather crushed expression in misery, sliding against the wall down to the floor where he held his knees to his face in light frustration. He should have realized it sooner that he was already harming his relationship with Jackie by crushing on Star. He rested his forehead against his knees in his current position, attempting to figure out what the next step would be.

"What do I do then...?" Marco muttered in confusion and worry, mostly speaking to himself.

Jackie kneeled down to his level. "Marco, you were already doing what you were supposed to be doing. You're being honest. That's all you really can do in the situation you stuck yourself in. And... It does make things hurt a little less when you are honest."

Marco looked back up at Jackie with nervousness. "So... You were getting me to be honest with you by asking me what I thought about Star?" He asked her.

"Mhm." Jackie nodded to him.

"Okay... Then what uh... What happens to us now?" Marco asked with lighter worry than before.

"Well, that's kinda up to you at this point. If you still wanna be with me that's great but, if you like Star more than me then... I'm okay with being friends only from here." Jackie told him, taking a seat back in her desktop chair.

Marco looked up at her with nervousness, standing up and looking away briefly. "A-are you sure about that? You'd really be okay with that?"

Jackie nodded again. "Well, yeah and no. Sure, we're gonna stay friends and all. That's great, but at the same time, it's probably gonna be kinda hard for me to adjust to it. But, I won't do anything drastic, I promise. Honestly the last thing you want in this situation is a resentful Ex-Girlfriend." She smiled to him with a nervous expression in her eyes.

Marco chuckled back nervously to her. "Right, yeah... So... that's it?"

Jackie nodded to him with a light smile. "That's about it, for us at least. But I do wanna ask." She said to him. "When you go visiting Mewni again... mind if I tag along? I think I should probably talk to Star about some of this."

Marco smiled to Jackie fully in response. "Yeah, I wouldn't mind. UH- wait, but please don't tell her I have a crush on her. I'd... Rather tell her myself." He gained a panicked expression for a moment before returning to a nervous smile.

Jackie giggled at his reaction to her question. "I wasn't planning on spoiling that for her." She smiled up to him.

(Scene Break)

Moon slowly came to, though she cringed tiredly with a nasty headache pulsing in her brain. The sleep gas from the Outcast had done a nasty deal on her. Though she sensed movement from below her and looked down, thought it was a mistake to do so. Looking back down she saw she was airborn above the various Mewni landscapes. Her eyes widened as she began to cling onto the eagle she was riding, wrapping her arms around it's neck, confused and worried for so many different reasons before she heard a familiar laughter sounding through the gusts of wind. Looking to her right she saw her husband River riding a slightly larger eagle up ahead.

"Moon-Pie!" River grinned after looking over his shoulder to see that his wife had awoken. "Good to see that the sleep toxins have worn off!" He called to her above the wind.

Moon winced slightly while the wind blew against her face before looking towards River with a worried frown. "Wh- ugh- where is Star?!" She shouted back to him.

"I sent her off with a trusted ally!" River called to her. "The son of the royal guard Maximo Talius!"

Moon gave her husband an expression of surprise, realizing that his strategy of splitting them up from their daughter would certainly provide more coverage from evil being such as Outcasts. Still, Moon couldn't help but worry over where her daughter was or what state she was in. Hopefully this royal guard in training that River had left Star with would prove to be of some assistance to them all.

"Alright... Then we'll need to head north." Moon spoke over the wind to River. "To the kingdom of Catress. If we're lucky, I'll still have a few allies there."

(Scene Break)

Waking up with a headache isn't fun for anyone. And that nasty sleep powder seemed to give off a hangover affect on the Princess of Mewni as well. She slowly began to awaken in an area nearly unfamiliar to her. Though she wasn't in the castle anymore. She was unaware of this but she was laying against a bed of leafs in a forest a distance away from her kingdom. She whimpered slightly as she slowly came to, her eyes slowly starting to widen as she remembered what had just occurred in the castle. She immediately sat back up, grabbing for her wand which was left next to her.

She pointed the magical device forward with a determined expression. "Gah! Strawberry Shake Quake!!" She exclaimed, a torrent or gigantic Strawberries shooting out from her wand and splatting against a tree in front of her.

Star's eyes widened once she finally realized she wasn't in her castle anymore. She glanced around in confusion and found she was in a rather open forest area. She got up onto her feet from the leafs she was sleeping on a moment ago. Looking around, she was having a hard time telling where she was, even though by the bright pink skies she could tell she was still on Mewni somewhere. She eventually spotted the rounded yet pointed top of an enormous castle in the distance and she recognized it as her own. She ran towards it past the trees until her eyes landed on he full castle, though she also gained a very discouraging view of something else.

From here she could see her kingdom was in shackles. There were various traces of damage seen within the town below, with a larger amount of smoke trailing from the castle windows. Star gained a fearful expression, realizing that the Outcasts must have succeeded in taking over the castle, which also meant...

"...mom..." Star gasped lightly, realizing her mother could still be trapped within the castle.

She would have rushed towards the castle to save her mother if she was captive to those creatures, infact she did begin a sprint down the hill ahead before someone grabbed ahold of her arm.

"My lady, I strongly advise against going back there in your current state." Avoice with a British accent told her.

Star turned around and glanced in confusion, discovering that the person who was holding her back was a Mewman boy similar to her age if not a few years older. Nobody could deny he was rather handsome with his black hair and glistening blue eyes. He wore what could be considered a downgraded version of a Royal Guardsman's attire.

Star gave him a confused expression before pulling her arm out of his grip, turning to face him. "Who the heck are you?" She questioned.

"My name is Theobold, my lady. But I prefer just Theo." The boy gave her a light, passive smile.

"...Theo. Okay, uhh... How did I get out here..." Star questioned as she turned back around to look towards the most likely fallen kingdom of Mewni.

"That's rather Erm... Complex, to explain." Theobold spoke, grabbing Star's attention. "You see, after you and the queen fell unconsious, King River had located me and sent me off to defend you both." The boy began. "I made an attempt to hold back the incoming Outcasts. I tried my best but, then that's when you woke back up and began to glow a bright yellow. Then you grew wings and flew off into the Forest here. I followed after you to make sure you made a clean escape, my lady."

Star gasped lightly with wide eyes. It appeared she had somehow changed into her butterfly form while she was unconsious. She became confused as to how or why she was able to do such a thing. She thought that maybe, instinctively her body reacted to the danger around her and transformed. What puzzled her more was that she didn't remember waking up. She didn't remember turning into her butterfly form or flying to escape from those dreaded Outcasts. She was somewhat concerned towards if she couldn't actually control that new form she had obtained in the battle against Toffee a few weeks ago. But shoving these thoughts aside for later, she turned around and looked back towards her kingdom that had fallen victim of the Outcasts rampage.

"...What happened to mom...?" She asked with a worried glance towards the castle.

Theo gave a slightly more confident expression to her. "I believe the King and Queen have managed to escape themselves. They've headed for the north. Though where they are headed I'm unsure." He responded to her.

Star sighed in relief at the news that her parents were alright. However the last memory of her mom from today replayed briefly in her head, remembering the pendant. She pulled it out of her pocket, luckily having not lost it back at the castle where the sleep has had taken her over. She stared into the emerald eyes engraved into the pendant for a moment, nearly entranced by them.

"...maybe this has something to do with it." She spoke softly.

Theo looked over her shoulder and his eyes widened towards the pendant. "The Jewel of Cleo...? Where did you receive this?"

"Huh?" Star looked towards Theo in confusion. "I got it from my mom earlier, why?" She asked.

"Well- then I think I know where Queen Moon might be headed, my lady." Theo told her. "There's a kingdom in the north known as Catress. Allies of our kingdom, though we usually keep that a secret."

Star gave him a frown in more confusion. "Then how the heck do you know about them?"

"My father would tell me stories of the Catressors who aided the Mewman Kingdom in our darkest days." Theo answered, grabbing a small bag from off of the ground and whipping it over his shoulder to carry.

Star sighed in understanding, looking back at the ground briefly before looking back at him. "Alright... Okay... You know the way there then too don't ya?"

Theo nodded in response to her. "Yes your majesty. Although it would do me more good than harm to gain a few more allies to help us get there along the way. I've heard the forests leading to the kingdom are frought with werewolves."

Star's eyes widened slightly; having never heard of Mewnian Werewolves, she questioned why she never bothered exploring those sort of forests now that she could defend herself with her wand. But that was becoming the last thing on her mind overtime. For now she needed to think about who they would be able to ally themselves with to defend themselves even further and do a little better number wise. One person immediately came to mind. But she really didn't want to bother him on the very day that he had gotten back to his home. Still, in times like this, she did feel she needed a best friend. She grabbed her cellphone, hoping there was still some data left on it to contact Marco...

 ** _To be continued..._**

 **Author's Note :**

Okay let me address some things you may want to know.

First point: OCs are within this story, yes. Now, if that bothers anyone I don't know why you haven't already left. All I'm gonna say is that all of the original characters and concepts I'm adding into this story will show importance within the story in some variation.

Second point: if you find the breakup scene between Jackie and Marco was odd, especially the part where Jackie asked to go to Mewni with him, do not be alarmed. I have plans for Jackie as well and I'm gonna make sure she stays in the story. Despite me shipping Starco, Jackie is still one of my favorite characters.

I just wanted to get their breakup our of the way so I can initiate Starco into the fanfiction, which, again, if you don't like Starco, you should probably go find a different story to look at.

Anyways I hope you all enjoyed. I'm... Super nervous to be publishing all of this. But with how long it all is I hope it's worth it. Have a good day!


End file.
